morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Fukayama
For the Glory member, see Hisao Fukayama Jun Fukayama is the older (by 30 minutes) and more rambunctious twin brother of the more-reserved Hisao. While they were children, Jun was abducted by faculty from Morning Glories Academy, and was forcibly separated from his younger twin and mother. He was taken to the the Academy to be admitted as a student, where he was indoctrinated into believing that he is in fact Hisao. Appearance Like his twin, Jun is apparently extremely heavy (though this may just be due to his being in excellent physical shape). Biography Early Life Jun lived in Tokyo with his mother and twin brother, Hisao. When he was eleven, the family was visited by Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs, who offered to admit both brothers into the Academy. Upon discovering that Jun was ineligible due to his date of birth, the pair rescind Jun's admission. Their mother is adamant that the pair be kept together, prompting Gribbs to kill her on Daramount's orders. Jun chances upon the scene, and flees to warn Hisao. While he ran upstairs, he hears Daramount order Gribbs, in English, to take only Hisao - the boy in the blue shirt. Wishing to protect his brother, Jun takes Hisao's shirt, and hides him in their room while allowing himself to be captured. Thinking that they have captured Hisao and that Jun somehow managed to escape, Daramount sets fire to the house, and takes Jun away. The Academy Jun is taken to the Academy, where he becomes thoroughly indoctrinated and believed that he is Hisao Fukayama. He gains a position of power, and other students defer to him as Captain ''Fukayama. The twins reunite during the night of Hisao's admission into the Academy, when Jun catches Hisao violating curfew and sneaking outside the school. He holds Hisao at gunpoint, and physically attacks his brother when Hisao confronts him with his true identity. Gribbs breaks up the fight, sends Hisao into detention, and orders Jun back to his room. P.E. During the events of Woodrun, all the students, including Jun, were shunted off into the future by the Truants. He confronts his brother Hisao, believing him to be responsible for the loss of the school and faculty. The brothers fight, and Jun eventually gains the upper hand since he was intent on killing his twin. Guillaume Sorel interrupts the fight with a sucker punch to the back of Jun's head, saving Hisao from grave injury. Jun eventually recovers, and enters the abandoned school with his friends. They are carrying Brown robes, and are intent on ending the situation by enacting the ritual. They enter the ceremony room, bringing with them a sacrificial goat. Truants Jun dons a brown robe, and begins to perform the ceremony, a scene seen by Hisao in a pool of blood when he was participating in a separate ritual at The Tower. Occupied with the ritual, Jun fails to notice Fortunato, Akiko, and David's entry into the room. While his friends flee in fright, David approaches Jun, and pierces the boy's head with his fingers. Unable to stomach David's actions, Akiko calls to him, asking him to leave Jun alone and offering herself in his place. David obliges, and taps Akiko on the forehead. A bright light fills the room; when it dissipated, David is gone and Akiko is unconscious. Hisao arrives just in time to witness Jun's last moments. As Hisao cradles the dying Jun in his arms, Jun regains his memories. Hisao is inconsolable and laments that he's too late to save him; Jun tells him that it's never too late, and dies. The grief-stricken Hisao shouts "take me" as a bright light surrounds him. After the light subsides, Jun finds himself in Hisao's body, holding his own dead body, and realizes in despair that Hisao had sacrificed himself to save him. Tests Jun (in Hisao's body) brings his body outside after Hunter and Casey undoes the change in time. Hunter attempts to console him, but Jun gruffly brushes him off and leaves into the forest. Demerits A week after the events of Woodrun, Jun is still unable to come to terms with his loss. Hunter tries to empathize with him, but Jun brusquely rejects him and takes out his frustrations on the dorm room furniture. After Guillaume is released from confinement, he tries many times to reach out to Jun, thinking he was his lover. Jun continuously evades until Guillaume corners him in the gym and challenges him to a sparring match. After the match, when Guillaume tries to apologize yet again for Jun's death, he reveals to Guillaume that he is not Hisao, and that Hisao somehow swapped places with him when he died. Trivia "Jun" can mean any of the following: genuine/pure, moisture, obey, obedient, conform to, truth, or falcon. Information ' ' has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: '''Morning Glories Wiki' has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Family Members of Glories